


Unanswered Questions to Fill a Hole

by noveltea



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fall Fandom Free For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hole in Olivia's life and she needs to figure out what it is before it's too late. Prompt by lady_blackwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions to Fill a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> All characters associated with Fringe belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Written for the Fall Fandom Free-for-All 2011. Prompt by lady_blackwell:  
> Fic: Fringe, Peter/Olivia, there's a hole in Olivia's life and she needs to figure out what it is before it's too late

For as long as she can remember, Olivia's had a hole inside her.

It's old, the pain of its construction long-since buried. It's familiar and unending and the one constant thing in a life that has experienced so many surprises.

She's tried everything to remember what it was, the event that could cause such... emptiness. But there's nothing. A puzzle that seemingly has no beginning and no answer in sight.

Lately it's become more noticeable.

Daily, there's a steady hum emanating from inside her, reminding her constantly that something isn't quite right.

She's missing something. Something she can't identify.

Something that she knows she should remember.

She feels it when she hears unvoiced whispers in the night; when she feels like something's watching - just out of sight.

She knows it when she looks in a mirror.

And the more she tries to search for the answers, the answer slips farther away.

But she has to try.

She needs to know _why_.


End file.
